pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Helios Crius
'Personality' Determined, Intelligent, Focused Hard-worker, Observant, Forthright Arrogant, Stingy, Mischievous At most, Helios is generally quiet but a bit arrogant. Raised in their childhood with society's belief made him rather determined and focused in what they do, very observant and work hard to meet the best possible results in their experiments and projects. They comes off as straightforward, a bit blunt at times, and sassy, but they remain honest and rarely speaks a lie unless they really have to. Unfortunately, while they are generally tolerant toward most people, Helios is stingy toward “animal” pokemon due to their unfortunate years of certain experience. They also have a mischievous side and how that will end really depends on who they are dealing with, but most of the time they do not mean any harm. 'History' Helios is born in a planet that is heavily populated by plant, inorganic, and robot pokemon with very little to none of animal pokemon thanks to the unique environment of the planet. In their world, one must find an interest or skills to develop it to the maximum limit and strive forward to aim better- if not the best- so education is a huge necessity, driving the entire population to immediately enrolled their children to schooling when they become of age; they strongly encouraged their young ones to find anything to use for the future regardless of what it is, except for the obvious criminal works. When Helios started their education program at the schools, a major problem rose almost immediately. The unique built classrooms were given an open roof for the plant children to obtain their natural energy source from the sun while they learn, however for Helios, it only sapped energy more than he can store in the sun’s rays as they were often found passed out from “overheating.” It became clear that Helios have a rare ability called “Solar Power” that hinders them when under the sun for too long, which drew his parents to immediately withdraw him and placed him under a special education program. Since their planet is usually sunny, Helios found themselves rather limited in choices on what they could do as they are forced to stay in shaded areas instead of outside, so eventually they settled down with just studying science and pursue knowledge. Despite their “disability,” Helios proved to be very intelligent with a high IQ as they were placed in higher courses for his age than the norm, showing signs of potential to counter his unfortunate permanent sunlight problem. Their teacher, a scientist professor who saw this potential, took them under his wing to further advance in their education, even making them their lab assistant in experiments and projects. The future seem to look brighter by the time they graduated early at the age of almost 15, and even brighter when Helios was given a Sun Stone as a gift to evolve into a Sunflora. Then came the time the pirates arrived, their planet being one of the pirates’ favorite target, and raided everything for loot and anything of use to them. Then the pirates, raiding everything and anything they could find in riches and anything of use. The pirates saw the young Sunflora to be of use with his intellect, and so they forcefully made them come with them to use his science knowledge to work without much of saying goodbye to his family and friends. Having been forced to work with them since, the Sunflora grew very reserved and quiet, angry at them for this predicament that they plot to have their revenge; so Helios merely cooperated with them to keep them satisfied with projects while they discreetly research anything and everything they could find to use to his advantage such as sensitive data, waiting patiently for years until the time to take action finally arrives. Finally, the time came. Having grown used and comfortable to the Sunflora working with them and being cooperative, certain pirates leaked information to the young scientist about setting down to a planet to have a break and throw a big party, which meant a gold opportunity to set his long waited plan in motion. While the eccentric pirates were busy having a lot of fun, Helios secretly sent out a signal that would alert anyone of the pirates’ presence in the planet, hoping it would reach the Federations in time as they transferred all the sensitive data, deleted the originals, and escaped. Helios, choosing not to stick around to find out the result of their plan, left without turning back to lay low elsewhere for a short time before ultimately moving in to big cities, close to the Federation owned places just to be safe. Luckily, they managed to catch wind that the their plan did work after all and the pirates were captured; Helios proceeded to come clean and presented to the Federations the data they stole from the pirates- as well as to explain their innocence and situation in the predicament- so they can finally settle down and readjust to normal society. Helios was content at being part of normal life again for a time until the government reached out for him, having been impressed at his intellectual work despite the fact they were forced to do them, and asked him to be apart of of the government and continue working on experiments at his own free will and for good purpose. It started out fine and dandy, happy to be working without being forced to at projects he is actually interested in; until it got to a point that they were moved into bigger projects that slightly reminisces their time in captivity, and suddenly he felt bitter about it. Eventually, they announced their departure of the big projects and requests to transfer to work in a more quiet and open space planet, specifically the planet Vyse he had previously heard about after their escape, and left almost immediately once granted. Honestly, all they want is a quiet lifestyle at this point. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * While he frowns upon being called "cute" and "small," he absolutely hates being treated as a child * Main source of nutrition is the same as any other plants: Sunlight. However, due to his ability, he can't stand being in the sun for too long as it saps away his energy. For this reason, he tends to bring some sort of umbrella with him to block out the sun if outside on a sunny day for a while. * Helios can only last about 5-10 mins in the sunlight before he starts to feel the effects of fatigue * Due to his ability, he tends to use Giga Drain a lot when absolutely needed * Helios is actually abnormally smaller than what he's suppose to be due to his sunlight issue * Like any of his kind, his petals closes and covers his face when in sleep * I rather have plenty of space to move around, including personal space thank you very much * Holds fascination toward robots * The pirates that captured them were all animal pokemons, and they are the reason why Helios is stingy toward any animal mons in general. Helios tries his best not to let that be obvious. * He had been confide in the pirate ship and building without being able to go outside, so Helios often likes to go outside for open air * In his planet, the Solar Power ability is rare and works automatically in any form of sunny times regardless if it "harsh sunlight" or not Category:Palatians